


a comfortable spot

by fallenidol_453



Series: non-linear [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, I wrote something cute instead of angst what is this, M/M, Male My Unit | Byleth, Napping, Not Beta Read, i wrote this in one sitting, set post game after crimson flower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:01:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26126932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallenidol_453/pseuds/fallenidol_453
Summary: Byleth and Linhardt finally take a nap together.
Relationships: Linhardt von Hevring/My Unit | Byleth
Series: non-linear [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1915867
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	a comfortable spot

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the Fire Emblem franchise, I just wanted to write something outside of my comfort zone. A little.
> 
> I also never finished the Crimson Flower route. But. Let me have this.

This was a temporary reprieve, Byleth told himself. Nothing more. He and Linhardt had earned it, after at least a year of tracking down those who slither in the dark across Fódlan. Maybe more than a year. It was difficult to keep accurate dates camping outdoors and only staying in towns occasionally.

Byleth had never considered the novelty of napping outdoors, but warily decided it wasn’t all bad.

Linhardt had fallen asleep sometime earlier, nestled with his back to Byleth’s chest and his head lolling to the side. The sunlight filtering through the leaves overhead dappled his fair skin and green robes with playful shadows of leaves. A book he’d been reading – an old chronicle on Crests from Anna, who had also slipped them new locations of those who slither in the dark via Hubert – balanced precariously in his slack hands. Byleth snatched the book before it could fall into the dirt and set it beside him.

He was almost drowsy enough to fall asleep, but old habits from his years in his father’s mercenary group ran deep in his blood. He couldn’t shake looking for hidden enemies in the bright wildflowers that grew all around the tree he and Linhardt had picked for their nap, but no strange shadows moved, no grass rustled. It was safe. Their horses and mule were tethered safely nearby and there was no chance of them wandering away with their supplies and weapons.

Byleth shifted Linhardt in his arms to make him a little more comfortable, gently moving his head so he wouldn’t wake with a terrible muscle cramp in his neck and smoothing some of his long hair away from his face. Linhardt barely made a noise beyond a soft snort; nothing short of a nearby stampede would wake him up once he was asleep. He looked more peaceful than some of the newborn kittens born to the cats he’d come across at Garreg Mach so long ago.

Gradually, he felt his gaze become unfocused and his eyes began to shut. The shade and the comfortable weight of his husband nestled in his arms was proving to be a heady combination to irresistible to deny. Byleth’s head fell forward, his chin bumping into the curve of Linhardt’s shoulder. The smell of Linhardt’s sun-warmed robes and of the nearby wildflowers knocked him out faster than any sleeping spell.

-

Something had changed while he slept. Byleth groggily opened one eye. He and Linhardt were still under the tree, but everything—everything had gone sideways. What a strange dream.

He forced himself to wake up faster and became aware of two things: he had tipped over sideways during the nap, and that his leg and arm were uncomfortably numb from a still-sleeping Linhardt in his arms. They were awkwardly spooning, the gnarled tree roots underneath them proving to be an extremely uncomfortable mattress.

The sun was also setting.

Byleth inhaled sharply but stomped down the brief surge of panic. This was meant to be an hour-long nap at best and then they’d move on, but several hours had passed since they stopped here. The trail leading to this spot had been narrow and it would be treacherous if they attempted to leave now. They could camp here tonight and make up the lost time tomorrow. It was also getting colder, and Byleth did not fancy sleeping outdoors overnight.

“Linhardt.”

No response. Byleth managed to sit up, his numbed limbs painfully regaining feeling in them. The abrupt movement jostled Linhardt, who at last began stirring fitfully.

“Ah—uh—” Linhardt groaned. He shook his head and wiped his mouth. “You could have woken me earlier.”

“I… fell asleep too,” Byleth answered. He tried to make his mind catch up to his sleep-ravaged body. “We should probably… make camp…”

Despite his words, he made zero effort to get up. Linhardt stretched, not unlike a Garreg Mach cat after sunning itself outside, and made himself more comfortable on Byleth’s lap.

“You can’t deny we had a fantastic nap. We both earned it.”

“We did,” Byleth admitted tiredly. “I’ll take it over a healing after a long fight.”

Neither of them bothered to move as nightfall began, the field lit only by the barest hint of moonlight coming from a crescent moon high in the sky. Eventually, Byleth nudged Linhardt meaningfully.

“We really need to get up.”

“Promise me we’ll do this again in the future.”

Linhardt felt and heard Byleth sigh, but there was no anger or malice in either. Even he must have realized they both needed the extra sleep. Linhardt felt as if they’d both been running on fumes for the last two months, always chasing after their hidden enemy with barely a stopping point for some good sleep.

“I promise.” Byleth finally said.

He clumsily groped for Linhardt’s hand in the darkness and squeezed it fondly.

**Author's Note:**

> I have maybe six other snippets of fics featuring these two, but they're mostly scribbled rough drafts. Not sure if or when I'll post them.
> 
> I can be reached on tumblr if you want to talk: fallenidol-453.


End file.
